Política das Emoções
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Duas famílias com estilos de vida opostos. O que acontecerá quando um estilo se envolver com o outro? [SeishirouxSubaru]


**POLÍTICA DAS EMOÇÕES  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

**Prólogo**

A minha volta paredes envidraçadas, construções imponentes e o visual futurista em contraste com o conservadorismo das raízes culturais. Um país praticamente isolado e com milênios de história. Uma cidade aberta aos estrangeiros putrefatos. Lixo social. Eles estragam tudo pelo que lutamos. De certa forma vendemos nossa nacionalidade.

Quem sou? Subaru. E a cidade em questão? Tóquio.

Não que vá fazer grande diferença saber isso. Mas odeio mudanças. Principalmente aquelas que vão contra os meus princípios. Sou tão difícil que não me adequo a mudanças feitas antes mesmo do meu nascimento. Chame-me de ultrapassado, louco, o que quiser. Não mudo minhas opiniões facilmente.

Meu maço de cigarros já está quase no fim e isso já me basta para começar a ficar irritado. Trago o penúltimo e procuro por uma loja aonde eu possa comprar mais do meu vício. Meu relógio me diz que estou adiantado para o meu encontro. Então gastar dinheiro com tabaco e perder mais tempo intoxicando meus pulmões não irá me atrapalhar.

Espero que apenas dessa vez eu não tenha me deslocado por motivos insignificantes.

**oOo**

– O senhor Sumeragi o aguarda no escritório.

Nem olho para a empregada, que parece ser nova na casa já que não reconheço a voz, e sigo para o aposento indicado. Óbvio que eu não esqueci de jogar meu sobretudo sobre ela. Mas o tempo não está dos melhores e cá para nós, não gosto de deixar meus pertences nas mãos de quaisquer um. Por isso mantenho-me vestido com ele, por mais que eu saiba que levarei um sabão por este ato.

– Não perdeu o maldito hábito de tirar o sobretudo?

Preciso dizer "eu não disse"?

Acho que eu escuto essa frase do meu pai desde os meus dezesseis anos, época em que comecei a me preocupar menos comigo mesmo e conseqüentemente, com os outros. Individualismo. Não creio que seja a palavra correta, mas serve. O cigarro foi um bônus. Você sempre ganha um brinde pela convivência com quem não presta.

Cumprimento meu pai e sento-me na cadeira apontada para mim. Preferia permanecer de pé, mas como eu sei que teria que ouvir mais reclamações, sentei-me. Minha cabeça está querendo começar a latejar, então não quero dar chances para um bela dor de cabeça me encontrar. Meu pai continua de pé, ao lado da sua mesa de não-sei-quantas-gerações. A feição em seu rosto me diz que eu terei problemas.

– Vou ser bem direto. Seu tio vai morrer até amanhã, no máximo. Sem herdeiros, o motivo você já está cansado de saber.

Meu tio, meu caro tio. Gay até o último fio de cabelo. Deitou-se com praticamente todo serviçal que se dispusesse a ter relações com ele. Coitada da mulher escolhida para o casamento de aparências. Uma pobre plebéia. Com a inseminação artificial engravidou do meu tio, mas como nasceu uma menina, meus avós mandaram afogar a criança. Na segunda gravidez não tivemos chance de saber o sexo. Ela veio a falecer num acidente com a lancha. Desde então a imprensa chama meu tio de "O Imperador do Eterno Luto". Eles mal sabem de metade da história...

– E o senhor herdará o trono. Se o senhor queria que eu fizesse sala e demonstrasse o quanto me importo com ele, deveria ter me chamado antes, não? Para eu desenvolver melhor meu papel.

– Não seja cínico! Tolero tudo o que você já fez e faz. Tudo o que te peço é que pelo menos aqui aja como um membro da família real. Respeite a posição privilegiada em que nasceu.

– Eu renegaria, mas isso me tornaria um covarde bastardo, não?

– Por que pergunta se já sabe a resposta? Não é educado. Mas não é por isso que te chamei. Seu tio merece morrer cercado de sinceridade. – ele me diz, indo para trás da mesa – Você veio até aqui para me ajudar com sua irmã.

– Hokuto? É mais fácil ela ajudar o senhor comigo.

– Ultimamente tem sido difícil saber qual de vocês dois tem me dado mais preocupação. Porém isso não vem ao caso. – de uma das gavetas da mesa, ele pega um envelope e joga em minha direção. Fotos e mais fotos... de minha irmã, aparentemente nua numa piscina, enroscada a um homem – Ela resolveu seguir seus passos. E já aprendeu a aparecer em grande estilo.

– Essas fotos são de onde? – ignoro o seu tom ácido e pergunto sobre as últimas fotos, que parecem ter sido feitas de alguma cobertura.

– De uma festa dos Sakurazuka. Comprei de dois _paparazzis_ diferentes. Perdi rios de dinheiro em um investimento que sei que não tardará a falhar.

– Os Sakura... – digo em tom de indagação, sendo prontamente interrompido.

– Ahan. Pensei que não fosse perguntar, mas sim. Uma das famílias magnatas da pornografia japonesa.

– Entendi. O senhor não quer que seu nome seja manchado pela reputação do consorte da maninha?

– Sou totalmente contra esse... namoro. Se é que posso assim intitular.

– Verei o que posso fazer. – eu digo com pouco caso e me levanto em seguida.

– Subaru. – viro em sua direção ao ouvir seu chamado – É o nosso nome que está em jogo. Não só o meu. O nosso.

Dou de ombros e saio da sala. Não me importa a ordem de sucessão, muito menos a imagem da família real perante os holofotes. Mas não posso negar que a imagem da minha irmã tendo um namorado pornógrafo não seja do meu agrado.

Mas com isso, eu me preocupo depois.

_19 de novembro de 2006_

**Nota da autora:**

_Começando mais uma fanfic de X. Vamos ver se vou ter inspiração o suficiente para terminá-la ainda este ano._


End file.
